


Cinnamon girl

by weebBoy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebBoy/pseuds/weebBoy
Summary: Steve stumbles across a tall beautiful performer one night at a small bar. Loki sings and Steve’s heart is stolen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on ao3 so please don’t be too harsh 🖤

The lights came on and pointed to the small wooden stage in front of him. Steve tore his eyes from the inside of his glass to the stage as a slow melody from the piano began to play, a tall pale man in an all black suit walked on to the stage, microphone in hand. Steve hasn’t ever seen a man as beautiful as the one in front of him, his pale skin and dark clothing brung out the beautiful emerald of his eyes. The man opened his mouth and a beautiful sultry voice left his lips as he sung, “cinnamon in my teeth, from your kiss, you’re touching me...” Steve’s heart sunk into his stomach, it was the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard coming out of the most beautiful man he’s ever laid his eyes on. Steve’s feet moved him from the bar stool closer to the stage, he didn’t even realize he was moving until he was seated at a table closer to the stage. “Violet, blue, green, red to keep me at arm’s length don’t work. You try to push me out but I just find my way back in,” He sang. Steve’s heart was pounding and his stomach was in knots. ‘I know absolutely nothing about this man and I’m already head over heels,’ he thought to himself before shaking the thought out of his head and paying attention to the singer once again. Steve listened to the black haired man sing for the rest of the night. When the stage lights dimmed and the man walked off stage Steve found his way following him. “Um, hey. Your singing is amazing...” he said to him causing the black haired man to turn around and give him a happy little smile. “Thank you, I’m glad you have enjoyed my singing,” the man cooed. “I’m Steve, you are?” He asked extending his hand for a shake. The man shook Steve’s hand, his small pale hand fit perfectly. “I’m Loki, nice to meet you Steve. Why don’t we continue our conversation at the bar,” he said and Steve nodded and followed him over to the bar. They both sit down and talk until they’re both yawning. “Well it’s time for me to leave, I’m getting tired. Come visit me again tomorrow night, I’m performing again. It was nice meeting you, hopefully I’ll see you again, bye.” Loki said in between a yawn before waving goodbye and leaving the bar. Steve sighed, he was in love, fuck.


	2. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back the next night to visit Loki again.

Steve sighed and pushed the door open to the small before stepping over to the bar and sitting down. He arrived at the exact time he was there last night knowing Loki would already be there. Steve was nervous, he didn’t even know why he got the hardest part over with which was introducing himself and talking with Loki. Maybe he really wasn’t interested and just being nice, Steve should’ve asked that last night but his caveman brain doesn’t work when he’s so close to the other man. The familiar stage lights turned on but this time the melody was different, more upbeat. Last night he learned Loki actually worked at the bar as a performer in hopes that someone who worked in the music industry would notice his talents and offer him another job. Loki really was an amazing singer and it didn’t take a genius to see that. Steven heard the words of a very familiar song and voice, Loki must really have a thing for Lana Del Rey’s music. Steve couldn’t blame him her music was amazing and Loki’s voice was very fit for that alternative sound and style. Steven sighed a love sick sigh, the more he heard the pale man sing the more his heart fluttered. Once the man was done he stepped off the stage and made his way to where Steve was sitting, he then sat down and hummed. “Hello Steven,” he cooed. “Hey Loki,” Steve said with a smile as he turned around to look at the man next to him. Tonight his clothing was more casual, black skinny jeans and a button up shirt. “It’s nice seeing you again, how was your day?” Loki asked. “Better now that you’re here,” he replied with a dopey grin. Loki chuckled softly, “you’re too cute.” The two continued to talk almost all night long. “It’s getting late,” Loki continued with a smirk, “why don’t we continue this conversation at my apartment, Steven?” Steve couldn’t refuse an offer like that, it’s not like he had to work tomorrow so why the fuck not.


	3. Fuck it I love you

Loki and Steve walked out of the door of the bar outside into the warm New York air. Steve looked Loki up and down whilst he called for a cab. Loki then turned around and smiled at Steve which caused Steve’s heart to race even faster than it already had. The cab came to a screeching halt right in front of them. “Our ride has arrived,” The taller man said before opening the car door and climbing into the back. Steve nodded and got in, sitting next to Loki. The blonde bit his lip before placing a hand on the pale man’s thigh. Loki smirked at Steve causing him to blush a bright red. The blonde looked outside of his window at the blurry lights whizzing past the car window. He just continued to stare, his daze was cut short when he felt someone push him. “Huh?” The blonde choked out. “We’re at my house,” the raven haired commented with a hint of humor in his tone. They both got out of the car and walked up to Loki’s doorstep. Holy shit his house was huge! Of course he was rich he did say he was a Norwegian prince but damn even Tony would be jealous. Loki led the blue eyed man into the house, they both took their shoes off. “Follow me~” the green eyed one purred before strutting up the tall set of stairs. They walked down a hallway into what looked like a bedroom. Black, gold, and green decor filled the breathtaking space. Loki shut the door behind him. “Make yourself at home,” he smiled. Steven nodded and sat on the big, plush, soft bed. This relationship won’t be so bad he thought to himself before he felt a pair of soft warm lips press against his. Steven was caught off guard at first but then kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I didn’t right much I just wanted to post something


	4. Lust for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s just pure smut to be honest, it’s important to the plot but you can skip it if you want. There’s some pretty graphic details, I’m also sorry it’s so long I just wanted to fit all the smut in one chapter and then return to the main plot.

Loki climbed on to Steve’s lap still kissing him passionately. Steven snaked his strong arms down to Loki’s slim and pale hips, gripping them tightly. The raven haired man slowly pulled away wiping the trail of saliva connecting their lips. “Would you like to take this a step further?” He asked whilst undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. The raven haired’s milky white chest and stomach was peeking through the white button up. Steve pushed the soft fabric off of the pale shoulders and caressed the man’s sides. “You’re so beautiful,” Rogers whispered against Loki’s skin after leaning in and pressing soft kisses against his neck. Loki purred as each kiss was peppered on to his skin. The blonde bit into the man’s reddening skin, Loki let out a guttural moan at the mix of pain and pleasure, pressure pooling into his stomach and clothed groin. Loki whined, unzipped and unbuttoned his pants before quickly pulling them off his long legs. Steve was quickly removing all of his clothes as well, they then smashed their lips together. Steven ran his fingers the soft black hair and Loki wrapped his slim arms around Steven’s broad shoulders. The green eyed man stood them lied down on the bed, a blush spread across his face and chest. “What’re you waiting for?” He asked sassily. Steve climbed on top of Loki and continued to place kisses and bites all over the white and silky flesh. “Quit teasing,” the green eyed stuttered out, his voice laced with ecstasy and pleasure. “Beg,” Steve purred as he kissed the soft insides of Loki’s plush thighs. “I’m not begging,” he huffed. “Fine then I’ll continue to tease you,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Fine! P-please just touch me,” Loki whined and pleaded. Steven nodded and licked Loki’s member from the hilt to the tip causing a shiver to run through Loki’s pliant body. Rogers swallowed Loki down to the hilt before bobbing his head. Loki wrapped his long slender legs around Steve’s shoulders, pulling him closer and deeper on to his throbbing erection. Steve forced more of Loki down his throat to the point where he was nuzzling the skin above the other’s balls. Laufeyson’s hips stuttered as he whimpered and released down Rogers’ throat. Steve pulled off with a loud and wet pop. Steve sat up and pushed two fingers in to Loki’s mouth before the other man began sucking and licking on the two digits. Steve pulled his fingers out and circled his fingers around the ring of Loki’s tight muscles. Loki bit his lip as Steve’s thick digits slowly made it’s way inside of his body. The blue eyed man began to thrust his fingers in and out of Loki’s tight heat causing the man under him to moan and writhe. “F-fuck,” he yelled out as Roger’s fingers hit his prostate with each thrust. Steve smirked and scissored Loki’s entrance, his moans getting louder by the minute. Steven pulled his fingers out and spit on his member before pumping it a few times and aligning his member with Loki’s now stretched out entrance. The raven haired whimpered causing Steve to chuckle and slowly push himself inside the velvet heat of Loki’s ass. Steve licked his lips and started to thrust in and out of Loki’s tight ass. Loki moaned loudly and gripped at the sheets underneath him. The green eyed one closed his eyes and arched his back as a particular thrust was angled at his prostate. Rogers noticed and hit that particular spot over and over again. Loki’s eyes shot open as he came with a loud yell of Steve’s name. Steven nuzzled Loki’s neck and growled as he came deep inside the man underneath him before pulling out and lying down next to Loki. Laufeyson snuggled up against Steve as they both fell asleep.


End file.
